Be My Escape
by UnwrittenLaw
Summary: Tate Williams leads a normal life untill Edward comes into her life. Please read and review, better summary to come.
1. Why Does it Always Rain on Me

**Wahoo! My first twilight fanfic. I apologize for any spelling errors, and the first few paragraphs. I couldn't seem to get the wording right. I could really use a beta. Anyways, enjoy! Oh – and always review!**

**All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, the creator of our beautiful Edward. All others belong to me, Unwritten.**

The rain continued in a torrential downpour as I pulled my car into a vacant spot in the parking lot of a church next to the high school. Of course it was raining on the one day I missed my bus, leaving me to take my car to school and park at the church, a long walk from my school and the regular parking lot in which I had no spot.

I pulled out my umbrella, grabbed my backpack and paused with my hand on the door handle, readying myself for what was to come. After a short mental pep talk I opened the door and took out my umbrella only to have it torn out of my hand by the wind. Crap. I pulled my hood over my head, though it didn't really matter considering I was already soaked.

Tripping through a puddle I righted myself and checked my watch, two minutes until I would be late. I looked hastily around before crossing the street and was halfway across when a bright light made me turn. A scream erupted from me as a car swerved, inches from me. The car continued to fly down the street and into the schools parking lot, disappearing behind the large brick building. It was a moment before I caught my breath and managed to make my feet move. My heart was pounding - not from the exhausting climb up the hill to our school - but from my near encounter with death.

_Maniac driver_, I thought. It seems no one can drive a car these days. When I finally walked into school the late bell rang, and I went to receive a late slip from the attendance office. I squeaked up to the front office and glanced in the windowed room. The principal was talking to three students, of which I could only see their backs. I slowed as I walked farther down the hall, and then stopped all together.

The three students, two boys and one girl, were all devastatingly beautiful with porcelain skin and perfect features. The girl had a body any ballerina would kill for and short, pixie like hair. The older boy was tall with shaggy brown hair and a handsome face, but it was the younger one who caught my eye. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a magazine, a Greek god for our Greek school. I could have stared at that face forever, but I forced myself to move on. No reason to be later than I already was.

I turned into the attendance office where a lady sat behind a large computer screen. I rapped my fingers on the counter to get her attention, and she looked up with a frown on my face. "Oh my, have you been swimming this morning?"

"Huh?" I was utterly confused, but that didn't last long as a drop of water rolled down the back of my neck, reminding me I was soaked. _Oh that. _"I enjoy a refreshing dip each morning before school, clothes and all."

The woman frowned and thrust a late slip in my direction. Giving her the sweetest smile I could manage I skipped out, but slipped on the tile floor and landed on my bum. I heard a giggle behind me and turned to see Ms. Have-You-Been-Swimming woman laughing before ducking behind her computer. Groaning I pushed myself back to my feet, caught sight of my reflection in the window, and almost fell over again. I looked like a drowned cat. This was just wonderful.

By third period I was almost dry, left with damp jeans and frizzy hair. I was no longer earning stares for dripping water, in fact no one noticed me at all. That was fine by me. No one, that is, except the figure who appeared by my locker as I wrestled to extract my history book.

"I'm sorry if I scared you this morning, with my car. I was in a hurry and my-"

"If you scared me?" I interrupted, shoving my lunch into my backpack. "Of course you scared me! You almost killed me!" I slammed my locker door and turned to look at my would be killer to continue telling him off. But the words stuck in my throat. I was looking at the gorgeous face of the younger boy I had seen in the front office that morning. His bronze hair framed his face, a perfectly sculpted face with dazzling topaz eyes.

"I did not almost kill you. You jumped out into the street. For all I know you could have been trying to get yourself killed." He was calm, the corners of his mouth turning up to become a smirk.

"That's absurd!" Beautiful face aside – he was wrong. "I looked to make sure there were no cars coming before I set one foot on asphalt." I was now hurrying to my class with him easily keeping pace. "Your car came out of nowhere, flying down the street definitely over the speed limit." I looked straight ahead trying desperately not to look at his face. Too bad, I looked. I tried my best to glare at him, but those eyes were so distracting.

He smirked at my sad attempt and said, "Let me make it up to you by giving you a ride down to your car after school."

"No thanks." Perfect or not there was no way I was getting into a car with someone who almost killed me. I turned to enter my classroom but hearing my name I paused and looked back. Those dazzling topaz eyes bored into mine and all thoughts left my head.

"I'll take you to your care after school," He repeated, his voice deep and silky. My mind was curiously blank except for a quiet whisper telling me to agree. Yet something didn't feel right.

"I uh-" At that moment the bell range, causing him to turn his eyes from mine. I was freed. "No." I hurried away from him and into class, my mind fuzzy. U.S. History was a blur, I couldn't seem to focus. All this because of one guy? Okay, so he was an incredibly hot guy perfect in every way - but honestly, he had almost killed me.

My thoughts still lingered on the boy who had argued with me earlier as I met my friends for lunch. He had known my name, yet I didn't remember telling him. He must've overheard someone else say it. I had ditched my friends to argue with him, one of them must have called to me.

"Tate! Who was that guy you walked to U.S. with? He was so hot!" Megan looked expectantly at me, obviously wanting details. She was also probably wondering how boring old me scored a hot guy. She didn't have to worry; he was definitely not interested in me.

"He almost killed me this morning."

"What?" Megan and Ashley (Megan's best friend) yelled in unison.

"I was almost run over as I walked to school in the pouring rain this morning, which is why I was dripping water earlier and the reason for my wet hair."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to almost hit you." Ashley told me, looking to Megan for confirmation. No, of course the hot guy was never to blame. Megan nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, steering me to the hall we ate lunch in.

"Yes, you probably weren't paying attention. You did say you were late this morning. Did you find out his name?"

"No."

"Good. I will." Megan broke away from me and Ashley and confidently strode down the hallway where my almost murderer and the other two beautiful beings sat. They sat alone along the wall in the hallway, quiet, with stony expressions watching students walk to and from classes. The bell hadn't rung yet, and students were making their way to class, the courtyard, or the cafeteria. Megan walked right through the crowd and stopped in front of the one with the bronze hair and flashed her best smile. The smile faltered though when he turned his topaz eyes on her - eyes that exuded hate? Or was that disgust? I t was hard to tell. Whatever it was he didn't look happy.

"I'm Megan, school class vice-president. Welcome to Ridgefield." Could she be anymore fake? "And you are?"

He smiled, his mean/disgusted look gone in an instant, replaced by an innocent gaze and almost mocking smile. "I'm Edward. This is my sister Alice, and that's Jasper." Edward pointed to the girl first, then the guy.

Megan glanced at each in turn smiling at them, and then turned back to Edward. "Nice to meet you. Would you like to have lunch with my friends and me? We could introduce you to some people so you can get to know a bit of our student body."

Edward shook his head, still smiling. "That's alright; we're quite capable on our own."

Megan looked disappointed. "Oh, okay. If you ever need anything, just ask." She turned and walked back to Ashley and me. I was shocked – she had never given up that easily on any guy. I turned to inspect this Edward trying to figure out what had turned her off. Did he have bad teeth? At that moment the door to the courtyard was opened sending a gust of air into the hall and blowing my hair into my face. I tucked my hair behind my ear and saw Edward had gone stiff, his expression hard and cold. My heart jumped and started racing, his expression was almost animal like – a hunter staring down his prey. For a moment our eyes were locked onto one another and I felt frozen – unable to move underneath his intense gaze. Then Alice put a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head, releasing me. I turned and stumbled after Ashley and Megan, once again confused about the mysterious Edward.


	2. Time Stands Still

**This chapter was definitely hard to write. I almost decided to skip it all together but there were some things that you, the reader, needed to know. Sorry if it's a bit of a bore, but I can't wait to start the next chapter! - Unwritten**

After lunch I parted with Megan Ashley to go to my physics class. I am convinced physics will be death of me. I arrived at my class early and sat in a desk at the front. On the first day of school I had arrived late to class late and was doomed with a front row seat for the rest of the year. I settled in for a long lecture from Mr. Jacobs and had just pulled out my binder when the late bell rang. The seats were quickly filled as the last couple students ran in, except a desk beside me; the empty desk that was to be filled by Edward himself. Of course he managed to have a class with me, the one class where the only empty desk is next to me. Great.

It wasn't until halfway through the class that I glanced over at Edward to see he was sitting rigid, with a stony expression on his face, his body leaning away from me. What had I done to piss him off? I swear he was bipolar. First he tried to kill me, then he wanted be all nice and forgiving, and now he was ticked. I just couldn't keep up with his mood swings. I tried to ignore him for the rest of the class, but couldn't stop myself from glancing over and seeing that beautiful face hardened in anger.

I was startled when the bell rang, dropping my binder on the floor. Before I could even react Edward had picked up the binder and set it back on my desk. I turned to thank him but he was gone. I sat there, mouth hanging open, wondering how someone could move so fast. Many thoughts ran through my mind but I pushed them all away. Gathering my books I shoved them into my bag and left the room.

My final two classes were long as I forced myself to concentrate on my work. In yearbook I worked on my soccer spread, trying to get my mind off Edward. My yearbook friends gave me worried glances but didn't press the fact that I wasn't speaking to them. In photography I stayed silent, working in the darkroom to develop my latest photos for the soccer spread. Almost the whole staff had switched to digital cameras, except for me. There was something about regular film you just couldn't capture on digital.

As I watched a picture come to life in the developer my mind started to wonder. Dazzling topaz eyes that held many secrets laughed at me from behind bronze hair. I shook my head and pulled my photo out to inspect the picture. The photo was starting to darken from being in the developer but it was still usable.

Later that day I found myself on a stage in front of a small audience and two judges. I couldn't remember making the decision but here I found myself auditioning for our schools competition play, Dracula. I had acted in church plays when I was younger but that had been since middle school. Why now did I choose to start acting again? I had no idea. Yet there I stood on stage with an excerpt from the script in hand. I had read my monologue earlier and had been called back to do a cold reading. I looked over the lines quickly, and then glanced at the person across from me. The older boy, Jasper, stood there, reading for the part of Dracula. He too looked up and smiled, signaling for me to start.

"Tell me, Prince, tell me of your home." I looked at Jasper, waiting.

"The most beautiful place in all creation." He answered.

I nodded, "Yes, it must be. A land beyond a great, vast forest surrounded by majestic mountains, lush vineyards, and flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else."

"You describe my home as if you had seen it first hand."

I paused, struggling for the words. "It's your voice, perhaps. It's so familiar. It's like a…it's like a voice in a dream I cannot place, and it comforts me when I am alone." I wasn't acting anymore. I felt as if I had known him before. He, Edward and Alice were so familiar, yet I know I would remember seeing their faces if I had. I looked at Jasper, who looked expectantly at me. I couldn't remember my line. Quickly I glanced down and said in a rush, "And what of the princess?"

Jasper looked confused, "Princess?"

"There is always a princess with gowns flowing white. Her face…her face is the river. The princess, she is the river filled with tears, and sadness, and heartbreak."

"Thank you." The loud voice cut into the scene, and I glanced down, startled. The drama teacher, Mr. McGregor, nodded and turned to his notes. I smiled at Jasper then left the stage, exiting out a side door. Hurrying down the hall I didn't watch were I was going and ran into the wall. At least I thought it was a wall. It was definitely solid. Yet walls don't wear clothes. I looked up to find myself face to face with Jasper.

"Oh. Hi." I spurt out awkwardly. It wasn't everyday you mistake a guy for a wall.

"Nice job earlier. You're quite a natural on stage."

"Thanks." Jasper looked as if he wanted to say something, so I waited, and waited. "I'll see you around." I turned to leave but was stopped by a brief touch on my arm. His hand was icy cold.

"Don't let Edward get to you, okay?" Jasper turned and disappeared, leaving me to wonder what he meant.

That evening I pulled into my driveway and turned off my car. I quietly went through the garage and entered the house through the mud room. Setting down my bag I glanced around then stole upstairs. I was almost to safety when I heard my father's voice call me. I paused with my hand on my doorknob and answered him. "Yes?" I braced myself for what was to come.

"Don't you ever miss your bus again! You are not to drive your car to school unless you have a parking spot in the schools lot. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!"

"Sor-" I stopped myself. "It won't happen again."

"No, it won't."

I waited to make sure he was done then escaped to my room. Why my father was so uptight I didn't know. My mother was more easygoing, but she'd never go against my dad. I fell on my bed, staring at the stars that covered my ceiling, and thought over Jaspers words.

The next few days I settled into a routine. Avoiding Edward and trying not to think about him was crucial, yet made hard by the constant rumors flying around about him. I managed to get some fact from the rumors – for one they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, a young couple who couldn't have children. Carlisle worked at the hospital downtown and Esme taught music at an elementary school. Then there were the rumors that were so absurd I didn't know how people believed them, like the one about Jasper and Alice being married.

The less I saw of Edward the more I saw of Jasper. I had obtained the role of Mina in the play and Jasper was Dracula. My afternoons were spent in the theater going over lines and our marks on stage. I was amazed at how easily Jasper controlled a room. No matter what the scene called for, Jasper could make the audience feel excited, frightened, or nervous. We hardly ever talked about anything other than the play, but every once in a while he would throw in something about Edward. I would ignore him, and force myself to think about pink elephants instead.


	3. Unintended

It was Friday afternoon when the rain finally let up. I was relieved; no more rain meant no more frizzy hair. It was going to be a good day. At least that's what I thought until I tripped up the stairs into my second class. The day progressively became worse; I got spaghetti sauce on my khaki pants at lunch and burst a glass beaker in physics when I set it on a hot plate. At least Edward wasn't there. But no Edward meant no Jasper (I was told on sunny days their family headed up to the mountains to go backpacking). For some reason I was terribly nervous without him there at practice. I ended up messing so many lines up that Mr. McGregor sent me home early. He said I needed a break from all the long practices, and since it was a Friday he would let me have one. I argued that I was fine and I just needed a moment to get my thoughts in order but Mr. McGregor stood firm. Begrudgingly I headed home.

The weekend was long and boring. Like most other weekends I spent Saturday afternoon at the mall with Megan and Ashley walking around half listening to their talk of the boy of the week while rehearsing my lines over in my head. I had become quite skilled in putting the appropriate oh's and mhmm's in to make it seem as if I was actually listening. Megan never suspected anything, she was too busy with her own life, but Ashley was more perceptive. She'd never say anything to me, but I knew she was more clued in than Megan.

The rain returned on Sunday, turning the world dark, damp, and claustrophobic with the clouds seemingly pressing down on me. I attended church with my parents, my mind nowhere near the holy building as my thoughts settled on human beings with pale complexions and golden eyes.

The rain continued into Monday bringing Edward and Jasper with it. Practice that afternoon was much better, my lines coming easily to me. The stage crew was hurrying to finish construction and being that most the students in our school had plenty of extra cash the drama department raised enough money for another extravagant set. When finished it would resemble a large bedroom that would convert to the inside of a castle to a cell in an insane asylum. The play was to open at the end of the week, and the set crew had grown to a large number in order to finish on time, Edward being a part of this number. The set crew worked around the cast, our voices competing with the sound of hammers.

"I love him, I love him! Oh Mina. It's so wonderful! I've decided! I love him, and I've said yes." Rea Tamren, our Lucy in the play, declared.

I jumped up from the chair I was sitting in, clutching a letter. "Finally! Don't tell me. The Texan with the big knife?"

Rea laughed and shook her head, "Oh, no, to my dear number three – Lord Arthur Holmwood." Rea looked dreamily off stage, "Lord and Lady Holmwood. Would you want to be my maid of honor? Say yes." Rea looked expectantly at me, but I didn't say anything. I turned away feeling someone's eyes on me and found Edward staring at me from the far side of the stage. "Mina what is it? This is the most exciting day of my life. You don't seem to care."

I turned away from Edward to answer her, "It's just that I'm so terribly worried about Jonathan. This letter received is so cold. It's so-"

"LOOK OUT!"

I looked around to see all eyes were staring above me. I followed their gaze to see a large part of the castle falling towards me. I couldn't react, my legs were frozen. I turned to see Edward, eyes wide with horror. Then it hit me. The sound of splitting wood filled the room and I cringed, thinking of the massive splinters I'd received. Yet I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes to see Edward crouching over me. The set had crashed on top of him, splitting in half. How did one person manage that? If I had been hit by the wood I would've split in half. Not the other way around. And how did he get over to me so fast? He had been too far away to have just jumped on top of me. He would have had to move at the speed of light and unless he was Superman or Flash Gordon that wasn't possible.

"Are you alright?"

I stared into Edwards concerned eyes wondering why he was asking if I was okay when obviously it should be me asking him the very same question. Instead I focused on how he had 'saved' me. "How did you get over here so fast? You were over there…" I watched his face as I spoke, and his expression changed from concerned to distant.

"I knocked you to the ground and you hit your head pretty hard. You could have a concussion; we should get you to a doctor." He stood up while he spoke, pushing the wood aside.

"I'm fine. You're the one who could see a doctor; you've just had a wall collapse on you!" I pushed myself up shakily, and Edward put a hand around my waist to steady me. I looked around to see the crew busy at work, removing the broken set from the stage. Mr. McGregor was telling cast members to exit the stage and we would resume rehearsing in the drama room. Worried glances were cast at me, but it wasn't me they should be concerned about.

"Tate, are you alright?" Mr. McGregor put his hands on my shoulders, turning my attention to him. "You took a hard hit."

That ticked me off. "Why is everyone worried about me?" But that comment didn't help to make me sane.

"I think we should take you to a doctor." Mr. McGregor looked to Edward who steered me out of the auditorium. Honestly, I didn't understand why no one was worried about Edward. Was I that fragile in appearance?

I wasn't sent to a doctor but I was sent home despite my protesting. I was driven by Edward in his shiny silver Volvo, the windows down for the 'benefit of my health' as he said. Those were the only words he said to me the whole trip. I stared out the window, trees zooming past. I couldn't keep myself from glancing over to look at him. Who was he? Or should I be asking what was he? Human beings don't move that fast. Humans don't have gorgeous bronze hair, dazzling topaz eyes, and a smile to melt any girl's heart. And his brother and sister were just the same, inhumanely beautiful.

Edward cleared his throat and I noticed we were in my driveway. It hadn't felt like we were going fast but we got home a lot quicker than it took me. I put my hand on the door handle and paused. Turning back to look at him I asked, "Who are you?" He kept his face perfectly still, showing absolutely no emotion. When it was clear he wasn't saying anything I continued, "Are you Clark Kent? Flash Gordon?" He was smiling now, frustrating me even more. "You're different, not like everyone else."

"We're all unique."

"No. Not you. You're a different unique."

He continued to smile.

"Been bitten by any radioactive spiders lately?"

"No."

The car was silent for a moment.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me either."

I shook my head and stepped out of the car, and before I shut the door I could've sworn he muttered, "Déjà vu".


End file.
